An Ordinary Day
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's true feelings about Amy, revealed. What his thoughts are. Read and Review!


**-Sonic's POV-**

I was in the middle of a cat and mouse game with Amy Rose.

"I'll get you, my darling, Sonic!" she giggle shrieked. I smiled at her choice of words. She was pretty fast from all those years of chasing me, but no where compared to me, the fastest thing alive. I kept my speed a slower pace so she could keep up though.

"Yeah right!" I said, picking up the pace. She was soon out of sight. I only went about half a mile up ahead before hearing a deafening scream.

_Amy!_ I thought. I halted, turning around. I saw a huge robot about to attack her.

"Amy!" I called. She turned to look at me as the huge robot lunged for her.

"Woah!" she yelled, dodging the attack. I spin dashed through the robot's core and it fell to the ground. I ran over to Amy, picking her up. She put her hands around my neck tightly.

"Hold on," I said into her ear, speeding off.

* * *

I knew exactly where I was going. It was about an hour away for the normal person, but I could probably get us there in about three and a half minutes. She didn't bury her face into my chest as she did when she was younger. I kinda missed that, but now, she had her head facing upwards towards me. I connected her gaze with mine. Her eyes... they locked me in a trance. I wasn't watching where I was going, and like an idiot, I tripped over something and fell, Amy in my arms.

"Woah!" I said as she let out a small scream. We tumbled to the ground, me on top of her.  
I could feel my face turning red from our position. One of my legs was between hers and her chest was pressed against mine. To my surprise, she was blushing, too. I quickly got off of her, still sitting on the ground.

"Uh, sorry," I said, not able to meet her eyes. I looked around, realizing that we made it to my destination. A beautiful cherry blossom meadow. The pink petals from the trees were swirling around.

"It's so beautiful here," Amy sighed.

"I found it on one of my runs," I smiled. She put her hand on mine. I was about to pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to keep up the act.

"I missed you while you were away," Amy said. She was smiling, though her eyes were full of sadness.

"I missed you, too," I said, laying my head in her lap. She started to stroke my quills while I started to twirl hers, making her blush. She was so...stunning.

It had been a few years since Space Colony ARK and let me tell you, puberty was good to her. She was always pretty but she was a woman now. She was soon to be turning eighteen.

I still don't know why I refuse to tell her the truth. How I love her and all... I think I'm too nervous. I just don't want her moving on. That's selfish isn't it? I mean, I'd live with it, but I want her to be mine. It's surprising how she has still been chasing me after all of these years. She always claims to be my girlfriend, but honestly, it could pretty much be true. I'm with her a lot when I'm not having high-speed adventures. There's no other girl I'd rather be with than her.

The sun was starting to set in, and we changed our position so that she was laying on my chest now.

"Sonic...?" she muttered. I could tell she was falling asleep.

"Yeah, Ames?" I asked.

"I love you..." she mumbled, falling into unconsciousness. I felt like the wind was pushed out of me. I couldn't breathe. It was very obvious that she loved me, so that wasn't a shocker... It was just the fact that this was the first time she'd ever said it out loud.  
"I love you, too, Amy," I said, when I was sure she was asleep. I picked her up gently and ran her to her house.

* * *

**Later that night...**

I had just put Amy in her bed. I took one last look at her, and kissed her forehead. I then opened her window and hopped into a nearby tree. This tree was my main bed. Most nights that I can, I just come over here to watch her sleep. I'm here to protect her if she needs me. She doesn't know that I do this. Only Tails does. Only I know that I will do this for the rest of my life. I need to work up the courage to say something to her before somebody else does. The next question, is how?

* * *

**Might make another one soon. This is just something to kinda waste time with, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Read my other fics if you want more Sonamy or Shadamy.:)**


End file.
